


A World Away

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: This is a poem about seeking a loved one beyond all circumstances and hardships. Rising to any occasion to be with the person you love, and winning.





	A World Away

Even though these shorelines divide.  
These oceans, vast.  
Waves between us hide.  
My muscles swim, to their last.

Mountains so high,  
Peaks ever grand.  
Passing this summit by,  
I climbed like foot to sand.

The earth under my feet,  
Holds you close to it's heart.  
I dig and dig, can't be beat.  
But still, we're half a world apart.

Heaven, your home.  
With makeshift wings,  
I'll fly to you, whole.  
Eyes catch glimpse, my heart sings.


End file.
